


I'm Fine (I Promise)

by eahuhse



Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Good Boyfriend Albert DaSilva, M/M, Periods, Sickfic, Stubborn Racetrack Higgins, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, chest binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice weekend together, and then Race started throwing up.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I'm Fine (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Periods suck regardless if you're a girl, boy or non-binary. This one is based on my experiences, I cut the dysphoria from this one. Saving it for more angsty stuff to come.

Albert was freaking out. Race had come over to hang out, but not an hour later he complained of a stomach ache. They hadn’t had anything to eat together, and before Albert could react, his boyfriend had run to the bathroom and thrown up.

He was kneeling next to the other boy now, rubbing small circles in his back as he pressed a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Race felt fine, which made Albert even more concerned. As Race coughed, he sat back and tried for a smile.

“Here,” Albert handed him water to rinse his mouth out, “what can I get you?”

“I’m fine Albie, really I-”

“You just threw up twice, you ain’t fine!” Albert said firmly, and Race shrugged as he spit the water into the sink.

“Can you bring me my bag?”

Albert nodded before leaving the room, grabbing the small backpack Race had brought over from the living room before making his way back to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush, and as he walked in he saw Race sitting down and pulling his pants down to display bloodstained underwear.

“Leave it there.” Race muttered, gesturing to the floor by his feet. Albert did as he was told, before kneeling next to Race and holding his hand.

“Tony...baby, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothin’, just my stupid period.”

“But you threw up.”

“Happens sometimes, cramps are bad an’ all.”

Albert’s eyes widened, and he gently helped Race remove his jeans and underwear. The blood had soaked through the jeans, and Race instructed him to put the clothes in the sink and wet them.

As he did that, he glanced at his boyfriend and sighed as he watched Race pull a pair of feminine underwear from his bag along with a bright green packet. He ripped the packet open and placed the pad on his underwear, throwing away the wrappings.

“Can I get somethin’ for the pain?”

“Hot water bottle?”

“Mmhmm, I’ll have it ready in a minute.” Albert said quietly, pressing a kiss to Race’s forehead before walking to the kitchen to fulfill his boyfriend’s request.

Normally, Race would simply text Albert he was having his period, and the pair would facetime at night when the other boy had his situation under control. Albert had never had to deal with this before, and he felt like an idiot for not trying to understand sooner. As he waited for the water to heat up, he wondered if Race was still wearing his binder.

When he had the water bottle ready, he quickly stopped in his room to grab a pair of sweatpants before going back to the bathroom. Race had finished cleaning up the blood that had collected, and smiled gratefully when he saw the pants and water bottle.

“Thanks Albie.” Race muttered, tugging the sweatpants on before taking the bottle and his backpack out to the living room.

Albert followed quickly behind, laying on the couch and opening his arms for his boyfriend to fall into. Race snuggled up to his chest, letting out a sigh before groaning in pain. He clutched Albert’s hand, squeezing it until the pain left.

“You okay love?”

“Yeah,” Race exhaled, “it comes in waves.”

The red-head nodded, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. His hands rested on Race’s back, and his fingers moved to find the line he usually felt between Race’s skin and his binder.

He froze as he felt the line, his silent hopes that he wasn’t wearing it dashed. He knew it likely wasn’t helping the other boy’s situation, but he didn’t want to force him out of it.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Race asked softly, feeling Albert’s body tense slightly as the other boy came to his realization.

“No, nothin’ wrong love.”

Race rolled his eyes, but relaxed back with Albert as the television played some show neither were paying attention to.

“You’re wearing your binder.”

Race froze, biting his lip before looking up at his boyfriend.

“So what?”

“Baby, you threw up. Your body needs to breathe.”

His hands instinctively rose to his chest, defending his binder from being removed forcefully. Albert’s hand weaved into his hair, gently scratching his scalp to calm him down.

“I ain’t gonna make you baby, just worried.”

Race nodded, taking a slow breath as he sat up and started removing his shirt. Albert sat up and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, coming back with one of his own t-shirts for Race to wear.

He covered his chest as his boyfriend re-entered the room, thankful that he looked away as Race tugged the shirt over his head. He cleared his throat when he was done, and Albert nodded before pulling Race back down on the couch in a tight hug.

“You’re always gonna be my baby boy. Don’t forget Racer.”

“Always?”

“Mmhmm, ain’t that what I said?”

Race nodded, hugging his boyfriend tighter. The water bottle pressed against his abdomen as they lay together and the pain slowly went away. Laying with Albert, wrapped in Albert’s clothes, Race felt safe. He was glad Albert hadn’t cut and run the moment he had seen blood, even more glad that Albert seemed genuinely interested in caring for him.

For the rest of the night, Race wasn’t allowed to lift a finger. Albert ordered in his favourite pizza and chicken wings, helped him shower, and lay out more comfy clothes for him to sleep in. They had agreed Race would still stay overnight, his parents were out of town and expected him to be with the red-head the whole time.

As they got ready for bed, Albert watched Race swallow two large painkillers and reheat his hot water bottle. They cuddled under the covers, Albert’s arm wrapped around Race’s figure and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

“You gonna be okay Racer?”

Race shrugged, cuddling into Albert as he tried to hide the pain still flaring in his abdomen.

“Hey, sweetie.” Albert’s fingers tilted Race’s chin up to look at him. “What can I do?”

“Just hold me. We need some sleep.”

“Alright, good night Race.”

“Night, Albie.”


End file.
